livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Daylily Falshenaya (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elf, Sylvan Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (17 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 racial mod. INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 racial mod. WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Earthbreaker: Attack: +06 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Sling: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft. Handaxe: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 40' Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Desert Runner: Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Favored Class: Barbarian Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. Rage: A barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier + 2 rounds for each level after 1st. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end hisrage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends. Feats Weapon Focus Earthbreaker (Level 1): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using an earthbreaker. Traits Highlander (Regional): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Stealth checks, and Stealth is always a class skill for you. This trait bonus increases to +2 in hilly or rocky areas. Iron Liver (Equipment): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and drugs, and a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid the effects of alcohol. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Race (00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 C 2 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 03 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal -01 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 C 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 01 0 0 C 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 C 2 -1 +1 (Highlander trait) Survival 04 1 3 C 0 +0 Swim 03 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothing, Furs 12.0 gp 00 lb Studded Leather 25.0 gp 20.0 lb Weapon (Earthbreaker) 40.0 gp 14.0 lb Weapon (Handaxe) 06.0 gp 03.0 lb Weapon (Sling) 00.0 gp 00.0 lb Ammo (20) 01.0 gp 10.0 lb Pouch, belt 01.0 gp 00.5 lb Flint and steel 01.0 gp 00.0 lb Shoanti barbarian chew (12) 12.0 gp 00.0 lb Pouch, belt 01.0 gp 00.5 lb Rations, trail (3) 01.5 gp 03.0 lb Waterskin 01.0 gp 04.0 lb Cage, Tiny 05.0 gp 02.0 lb Vision toad 10.0 gp 00.5 lb Total Weight: 57.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 33 SP: 05 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 (probably) Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Pale blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: At first glance (and first smell), Daylily often seems to be a very tall goblin, and it is only on second examination that one realizes he actually an elf, albeit a short one who is covered in grime, warpaint, and scars. Daylily's blonde hair is snarled and matted, and he is missing a few teeth, a finger, and half of an ear. He is dressed in a ragged collection of furs with an odor all their own. On hot days, the ripe combination of Daylily and his furs can drive a civilized man to tears. While Daylily appears short and wiry, perceptive individuals might notice how easily he handles the immensely heavy hammer he carries. Daylily speaks both Elvish and Common with an unusual and almost incom- prehensible accent. Demeanor: Like most barbarians, Daylily will happily and unthinkingly leap into any fight. Outside of battle, he tends to be somewhat lazy unless presented with an interesting task or challenge. Once something piques his interest, however, he becomes an impatient ball of energy. Daylily takes his name quite seriously. It is an ancestral name, borne by many great heroes of his people, and Daylily won the use of it in a trial of strength and combat. While he is generally tolerant of the idiosyncracies of civilized folk, Daylily will absolutely not permit any disrespect of his name. Background Daylily hails from the feral elven tribes who make their home in the uncharted wildernesses of the western isle. While his upbringing was harsh and fraught with constant danger, and it was no different from the childhood of any of his kinsmen. Daylily is, in his own uncivilized way, a fairly well-adjusted barbarian. At the last Convocation of Tribes (a great gathering which takes place every five years or so, based on astrological portents), Daylily was old enough to undergo the Rite of Manhood and be declared an adult. He then took part in the Contest of Appointing and, despite his youth, won the right of the name "Daylily," a most ancient and honorable moniker borne by many legendary heroes. Following the Convocation, Daylily chose to go looking for adventure, as many of the newly adult of his tribe often do. Daylily has wandered somewhat farther afield than most, having crossed the sea to the eastern isle. However, he will have to return home for the next Convocation, in order to defend the right of his name in another Contest of Appointing. Daylily has spent almost a year among civilized peoples. While they are clearly insane, he is slowly learning to overlook their ridiculous behaviors, such as using silverware to eat, and sleeping on mattresses, and wearing clothes made out of fabric, and bathing ... with soap. It's complete and utter madness. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1